When Silverpelt Sings Accpeting OCs!
by GalaxySongTEK2
Summary: Catty is a normal, cat loving girl. That is, until she is sucked into the crazy world of Warrior cats. Follow her as she enters prophecies, love triangle, and more! Accepting OCs! {I suck at summaries, just read XD}
1. Chapter 1

_**When**_ _ **S**_ _ **i**_ _ **l**_ _ **v**_ _ **e**_ _ **r**_ _ **p**_ _ **e**_ _ **l**_ _ **t**_ _ **Sings**_ ・・ ・・ ・・...

Beep

Beep

Beep

Be-

 _*_ **Slam!***

A small girl with long brown hair smashed her alarm clock with a nearby book. Why did she have to go to school..?!

She groaned and rolled over in her bed, flopping off and on to the ground.

"Catty, it's time to get up! You'll miss the bus!" Her mom called from downstairs. Catty rolled onto her back.

"I'm **coming! Yeesh"** She called down to her mom, lying. She layed there for a few minutes before she realized there was a pop quiz in the morning and she couldn't be late. Her grades were bad enough already. She hopped up and slid out of her pjs, slipping on a green t-shirt and jeans. She hurriedly brushed her knotted hair and ran to the bathroom, brushing her teeth quickly then running to the kitchen.

 _Crud, where is my backpack?_ She thought as she rummaged through the various drawers and cabinets in the kitchen.

"Bye honey, love you!" Her mom called as she left for work. Catty looked out the window. The bus! She looked around frantically, finally spotting her backpack hanging on the back of a chair. She grabbed it and darted out of the house and down the road. Wait..Darn it! She sprinted back and locked the door before turning around and running towards the bus again. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw that the bus had left. She stood there, then, cursing under her breath,she started the long walk to her school.

As Catty walks to school, let me introduce Catty, as there was no time while she was hetically getting ready for school. Now, Catty is a small tan girl with long brown hair. She has lime green eyes, and she has a bubbly and enrgetic personality, though she has a short fuse. Now, her interests. Catty loves running and drawing, but most of all she loves cats. Warrior cats, in particular. She owns all the books, she reads them repeatedly, she roleplays on various sites like WCRPG and Chickensmoothie, and she named her 3 cats after her favorite characters. She owns alot of cat shirts and you can always find cat hair on her. Now, back to the story if you will, something quite interesting is about to happen...

Catty sighed as she reached a crosswalk, the constant noise of cars violating her ears, and the smell of machinery stinging her nose. She looked up. It was sunny, but she could still see her breath and her toes were freezing. She slammed down the cross button, waiting for the little walking man symbol to appear so she could continue on the journey to school. As the man started flashing on the little screen, she started to cross the street. Catty heard a strange noise. She looked to her right and a scream started in the back of her throat as she saw a truck getting closer and closer to her. She dove out of the way just as it passed, almost running her over. She got up shakily, frozen in shock. Then a car rammed into her side. The air was knocked out of her as she was thrown to the side, and she heard various cracks in her body.

Catty lay on the ground, feeling nothing but pain. Tears streamed down her face but she couldn't move, for even twitching caused her to want to scream in pain. A warm substance gurgled up her throat and leaked out of the side of hr mouth onto the cold cement. The car that had hit her schreeched to a halt as a crowd gathered around her. The car was a police car, of all the cars to run her over! The police man ran out of the police car and leaned over her as he called something into his radio thingy. The last thing she heard was an ambulance siren before everything went dark.


	2. A Prophecy? For Me? How sweet!

_**Welcome again! Now, in this chapter alot of chaos will happen! This was a short rush job. I have seen some of your ocs, and take note NOT ALL WILL BE ACCPETED! I will probably accept alot of clanborn cats, and 1-2 Female former humans and 1-2 Former human males. :)

She was falling.

Faling..and falling..and..falling..

Catty opened her eyes slightly. She was falling through a black abyss, the wind whipping her back. She moaned. Wait.. Her eyes widened as she saw a golden gate resting on fluffy white clouds. She got nearer and nearer, the rate at witch she was falling at slowing down. She stood still, floating right in front of the glowing gates and stopping for a moment. Then, as if gravity had resumed, she started immediatly falling at the same velocity she had before, falling right past the glorious gates. She flew more for a few minutes, her stomache rumbling. *Sigh* She wished she had eaten breakfast. She was eerily calm, a strange unseen force stopping her from freaking out and screaming/flailing.

Catty flipped onto her belly, the wind slapping her stomache now. She peered into the distance, and she saw another massive gate, this one looking sinister and rusted. The gate was sitting on gray, foggy clouds. she gladly flew quickly right past it, only slowing down a tiny bit. She sighed. Well, She didn't go to Hell, but she didn't go to heaven either..so...

Her quesion was answered as her surroundings suddenly turned white, and she landed with an

oof

and she wondered why she didn't splat all over the snow textured pure white ground. She had to rub her eyes and squint, have been staring at a black abyss for about 15 minutes straight. Catty shakily stood up, unused to walking, her back producing an almost unbearable pain. She suddenly saw a little blob of color in the distance..as the blob came closer Catty saw it was a small group of cats, about 3 or 4. She rubbed her eyes..she must be halucinating..first she was falling, and now she was in a pure white dimension of some sort with cats closing in on her..

*Sigh* "I am neve eating my moms' bean dip again!" She muttered, rubbing her temples.

When she looked back up, she saw the group of cats clearer. There was definetly 4 cats, slinking warily towards her. One was a slim tortishell and white with beutiful amber eyes, one was a gray-blue cat who walked with her head held high, one a sturdy red orange cat with green eyes, and the last was a small, petite white she cat, who looked shy and uncomfortable. They all walked up to her and sat down in front of her, looking up at the small girl.

Hey..those look like..

" **Spottedleaf?!**?BlueSTAR?!THUNDERstar?!HALF-MOON?! She yelled, staring at the group as if she had seen a ghost. And, if you think about it, she had. Several. Thunderstar nodded to the others, and they all looked up at her and said in perfect synchronicity,

"Dark will rise.

Light will fall.

She will fight.

Or kill us all."

They said, while gazing deep into her eyes. She stumbled, although nothing pushed her. Was that a..prophecy? For her?

Oh crap.


	3. Found

*Hello once again guys! I know this story isn't as popular as I would like it to be, but I write with the comfort of knowing I have a few faithful readers ^-^ Guys, we need she-cats for Catty to quarell with! Feel free to make cats that don't like Catty, or any other character (Her crush will be revealed soon!) I promise it won't hurt my feelings! XD {D-r-ama!}. If are going to submit an oc, please put the words 'Sour Candy' in your form. It is not required, but it will prove you read this and will raise your chances of being accepted. :D I promise it won't hurt my feelings! XD {D-r-ama!} I can not enter any ocs this chap because I am not connected to the internet right now and can not look over your beutiful cats! D:

*Note: I have not read the Warrior cat series in a while, but I assure you I have read all of them. If I make a mistake, feel free to point it out and give CONSTRUCTIVE critisicm. Now, we will let Jayfeather do the honors:

"GalaxySong does NOT own warriors, including the cats and clans. The ocs are in the story by permission of the submitter, and GalaxySong will use them only to that users content." Thank you. Now, LET THE STORY READING COMMENCE!

As soon as the foursome of cats were done creepily reciting some sort of prophecy to her, Catty noticed something odd. Black vine-like objects were creeping up behind the group of cats, and they stood out against the completely white backdrop. She immediatly sensed an evil aura around them, and she took a step back.

 **"Umm..behind you.." She sqeaked, frightened by the foriegn objects. The cats turned around as quick as lightning, and they launched into attack mode, hissing and spitting and arching their backs.** Thunderstar turned quickly to Catty.

"Run." He mewoed simply, staring at her. She gulped and stood still, frozen in the shock of all that was happening.

"I said, run" He stated, this time firmer. Catty still didn't move. Then, suddenly, a vine wrapped around her ankle and she screamed, stepping on it with her other foot. Th vine coiled back, looking injured. This time she didn't need Thunderstars warning. She turned around and ran like the wind. She sprinted further and further away, glancing back only once and seeing the cats fighting fiercley against the vines, until finally starting to run to, but in the opposite direction. Catty slowed down to a jog. The jog turned into a bound, and that turned into walking. The surroundings were getting darker, no longer pure white but a deep, smoky gray. Catty collapsed onto the ground, not wanting to take a step further. She closed her eyes, and soon she was asleep.

"What do you smell?"

"Umm.. squirell..mouse..and..cat..?"

"What? Hmm..You're right! I smell cat to! Must be a rouge..In that tree! **Hey, you! What are you doing in Thunderclan territory?"**

Catty groggily opened her eyes and rolled over, only to realize she was on a thin branch high in a tree. She slipped and landed with an * _oof*_ on the ground, her head pounding. She lay on her back, her mind blanking. Then the memories rushed in. The crash..the gates..the vines..It all came back. She jumped up, only to fall right back down..Something was not right..And WHY DID SHE HAVE FUR?! Catty gasped as she realized that accompaning fur was also four paws. Catty let out a frightened yelp as she looked down at her dappled paws, her eyes widening as realization sunk in.

"NOW I"M A **CAT?!"** She screamed ear piercingly, not taking notice (or just not caring) that two other cats were standing in front of her, staring at her like she was a lunatic.

"Okay, you are coming to camp with us." A brown tabby tom with broad shoulders meowed, eying her closely.

"But she's crazy!" A golden tabby tom whined, glaring at Catty. He also had a buffy build, and Catty quickly realized who the two cats were.

"Hi! And no, Lionpaw, I am not crazy. Just take me to the camp, Brambleclaw." She meowed, rolling her eyes and sighing. She wondered if she was high or something. I mean seriously? Now she was a warrior cat? Yep, someone had to be meddling with her..or..Maybe..Yes! That was it! Just like the fanfictons she had read, she had been sucked into warrior cats, probably to fufill a prophecy..

The two toms stared at her for a moment before both of them stood on one side of her and then started walking, sandwiching her in between them so she couldn't run away.

Catty was deep in thought..If she was a cat, what had happeed to her human body? Was she dead in that world? She groaned in frustration, staring up at the beutiful emerald green leaves above her. She looked to her side at Lionpaw. So this is what he actually looked like..His eyes were a darker amber than she had imagined, almost brown. He had a muscular build, and his fur was short and golden. She turned her head to Brambleclaw, peering at him but trying not to look to creepy. He had broad shoulders and light amber eyes, and he walked with a confident look, his gaze resting directly in front of him, alert. She peered at her paws, trying to get a good glimpse at her new body. She could tell her paws were small and covered with splotches of autum orange and jet black, but she couldn't see the rest of her features. She turned her gaze to Lionpaw and inquired about her appearance.

"What color are my eyes?" She asked, glancing at him curiously.

He looked puzzled but he gazed deep into her eyes, examaning them closely.

"Well, they are a really bright green. Like the color of those leaves above us. They have tiny silver-ish flecks that look like little fish when they catch the light." He meowed, taken aback by the detail of his descriprion. "You have really pretty eyes.." He mumbled, the golden fur around his cheeks heating up as he looked down.

"Why thank you!" She meowed, basking in the admiration of being complimented. "And what does my pelt look like?" She inquired further as they walked along. Brambleclaw listened curiously, his dark tabby ears perking slightly.

"Well, you have a teensy bit long fur, it looks fluffy, with bright orange and raven black dapples. Your tail is super fluffly though." He meowed, and Catty looked back at her tail in wonder.

She was about to badger him with more questions, but Brambleclaw halted, causing the two young cats behind him to skid to a stop also.

"Welcome to the famous Thunderclan camp." He meowed, flicking his tail towards the entrance.

"She-cats first." He meowed, nodding to Catty. She grinned excitedly and skittered into the camp, wincing slightly as a thorn nicked at her ear. She ignored it and her jaw dropped with wonder as she bounded into the camp, not caring that everyone was staring at her. After all those years, dreaming, wondering, reading about Warrior Cats, she was finally here. She had a destiny to fufill, and now was the time to do it.

"Who is she?"

"Is it a rogue?"

"She smells wierd. Kinda like two-leg.."

Cats all aroud were murmuring, staring at the newcomer.

"Silence!" A firey orange tom stepped out of his den perched up on a ledge, and Catty gasped.

Firestar?!

"Brambleclaw, who have you brought?"

"I found her lounging in our trees, and we decided to bring her here." Brambleclaw answered, dipping his head respectfully.

Firestar turned to the excited she-cat.

"Why have you come? Who are you? Why are you in Thunderclan territory?" He asked, peppering her with questions as his redish tail flicked with a mix of curiousity and anger.

"Umm..." She struggled for an explanation "I am here because...I heard about Thunderclan...and..I..wanted to...join?" She stumbled out an answer, dumbfounded. "My name is...Galaxy..and..I want to join Thunderclan!" She meowed, her voice getting stronger and more confident as she spoke.

 _Why the name Galaxy? Hmm..maybe just cause I felt Catty would be weird, considering everyone here is a cat.._ Quirking her head in thought, and wondering why she had chosen the name Galaxy.

"Galaxy! Come see me in my den." Firestar called, his strong voice yanking her out of thought.

"Huh? Oh, ok.." She meowed, her head starting to pound for some reason.

Catty, or as she shall now be called, Galaxy, bounded up a pile of rocks to a cool stone den, and she sighed as the cold, soothing air washed over her sun-baked pelt. She ,looked around and saw that 4 other cats were there besides Firestar. Brambleclaw was there, but so was Lionpaw, a gray tom with blue, cloudy eyes, and a she-cat with jet-black fur and leaf green eyes.

"Umm...why are Lionpaw Jaypaw and Hollypaw here..?" She meowed, sitting down and twitching her whiskers questioningly.

Firestar sighed and closed his eyes wearily.

"Dark will rise.

Light will fall.

She will fight

Or kill us all.

Galaxy, have you heard this before?" He asked, opening his deep green eyes and holding his gaze into hers. She gulped.

"Actually, I have. Thunderstar, Bluestar, Spottedleaf, and Half-moon recited it to me." She meowed, her gaze flickering to Jaypaw, expecting him to wince when she mentioned Half-moon. But he kept a cool face, staying nonchalant. Galaxy face-pawed as she remembered he hadn't met her yet. But she could see Firestar flinching as if someone had hit him, obviously thinking of Spottedleaf.

"Then you are part of our prophecy." Hollypaw meowed, nodding to Lionpaw and Jaypaw. Galaxy looked on, confused.

"But I don't know what it means!"

"Welcome to the club."


End file.
